memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Memory Alpha:All system messages
Name Default text Current text 1movedto2 Overleg $1 moved to $2 1movedto2_redir Overleg $1 moved to $2 over redirect Monobook.css Overleg /* edit this file to customize the monobook skin for the entire site */ Monobook.js Overleg /* tooltips and access keys */ ta = new Object(); ta'pt-userpage' = new Array('.','My user page'); ta'pt-anonuserpage' = new Array('.','The user page for the ip you\'re editing as'); ta'pt-mytalk' = new Array('n','My talk page'); ta'pt-anontalk' = new Array('n','Discussion about edits from this ip address'); ta'pt-preferences' = new Array(,'My preferences'); ta'pt-watchlist' = new Array('l','The list of pages you\'re monitoring for changes.'); ta'pt-mycontris' = new Array('y','List of my contributions'); ta'pt-login' = new Array('o','You are encouraged to log in, it is not mandatory however.'); ta'pt-anonlogin' = new Array('o','You are encouraged to log in, it is not mandatory however.'); ta'pt-logout' = new Array('o','Log out'); ta'ca-talk' = new Array('t','Discussion about the content page'); ta'ca-edit' = new Array('e','You can edit this page. Please use the preview button before saving.'); ta'ca-addsection' = new Array('+','Add a comment to this discussion.'); ta'ca-viewsource' = new Array('e','This page is protected. You can view its source.'); ta'ca-history' = new Array('h','Past versions of this page.'); ta'ca-protect' = new Array('=','Protect this page'); ta'ca-delete' = new Array('d','Delete this page'); ta'ca-undelete' = new Array('d','Restore the edits done to this page before it was deleted'); ta'ca-move' = new Array('m','Move this page'); ta'ca-nomove' = new Array(,'You don\'t have the permissions to move this page'); ta'ca-watch' = new Array('w','Add this page to your watchlist'); ta'ca-unwatch' = new Array('w','Remove this page from your watchlist'); ta'search' = new Array('f','Search this wiki'); ta'p-logo' = new Array(,'Main Page'); ta'n-mainpage' = new Array('z','Visit the Main Page'); ta'n-portal' = new Array(,'About the project, what you can do, where to find things'); ta'n-currentevents' = new Array(,'Find background information on current events'); ta'n-recentchanges' = new Array('r','The list of recent changes in the wiki.'); ta'n-randompage' = new Array('x','Load a random page'); ta'n-help' = new Array(,'The place to find out.'); ta'n-sitesupport' = new Array(,'Support us'); ta't-whatlinkshere' = new Array('j','List of all wiki pages that link here'); ta't-recentchangeslinked' = new Array('k','Recent changes in pages linking to this page'); ta'feed-rss' = new Array(,'RSS feed for this page'); ta'feed-atom' = new Array(,'Atom feed for this page'); ta't-contributions' = new Array(,'View the list of contributions of this user'); ta't-emailuser' = new Array(,'Send a mail to this user'); ta't-upload' = new Array('u','Upload images or media files'); ta't-specialpages' = new Array('q','List of all special pages'); ta'ca-nstab-main' = new Array('c','View the content page'); ta'ca-nstab-user' = new Array('c','View the user page'); ta'ca-nstab-media' = new Array('c','View the media page'); ta'ca-nstab-special' = new Array(,'This is a special page, you can\'t edit the page itself.'); ta'ca-nstab-wp' = new Array('a','View the project page'); ta'ca-nstab-image' = new Array('c','View the image page'); ta'ca-nstab-mediawiki' = new Array('c','View the system message'); ta'ca-nstab-template' = new Array('c','View the template'); ta'ca-nstab-help' = new Array('c','View the help page'); ta'ca-nstab-category' = new Array('c','View the category page'); about Overleg Info aboutpage Overleg Memory_Alpha:info aboutwikipedia Overleg Over Memory Alpha accesskey-compareselectedversions Overleg v accesskey-minoredit Overleg i accesskey-preview Overleg p accesskey-save Overleg s accesskey-search Overleg f accmailtext Overleg Het wachtwoord voor '$1' is verzonden naar $2. accmailtitle Overleg Wachtwoord verzonden. acct_creation_throttle_hit Overleg Sorry, you have already created $1 accounts. You can't make any more. actioncomplete Overleg Actie voltooid addedwatch Overleg Toegevoegd aan volglijst addedwatchtext Overleg De pagina "$1" is aan uw volglijst toegevoegd. Toekomstige wijzigingen aan deze pagina en overlegpagina zullen hier vermeld worden. Ook zullen deze pagina's in het vet verschijnen in de lijst van recente wijzigingen zodat u ze eenvoudiger kunt opmerken. Indien u een pagina wenst te verwijderen van uw volglijst klik dan op "Van volglijst verwijderen" in de menubalk. addsection Overleg + administrators Overleg Memory_Alpha:Systeembeheerders affirmation Overleg Ik verklaar dat de eigenaar van de rechten op dit bestand toestemt om het onder de voorwaarden van $1 te verspreiden. all Overleg alle allmessages Overleg All system messages allmessagestext Overleg This is a list of all system messages available in the MediaWiki: namespace. allpages Overleg Alle pagina's alphaindexline Overleg $1 tot $2 alreadyloggedin Overleg Gebruiker $1, u bent al aangemeld. alreadyrolled Overleg Cannot rollback last edit of $1 by $2 (Talk); someone else has edited or rolled back the page already. Last edit was by $3 (Talk). ancientpages Overleg Oudste artikels and Overleg and anontalk Overleg Talk for this IP anontalkpagetext Overleg Deze overlegpagina hoort bij een anonieme gebruiker die hetzij geen loginnaam heeft, hetzij deze niet gebruikt. We gebruiken daarom het IP-adres ter identificatie. Het kan echter zijn dat meerdere personen hetzelfde IP-adres gebruiken. Het kan daarom zijn dat u hier berichten ontvangt die niet voor u bedoeld zijn. Mocht u dat willen voorkomen, dan kunt u een gebruikersnaam aanvragen of u aanmelden. anonymous Overleg Anonymous user(s) of Memory Alpha article Overleg Content page articleexists Overleg Er is reeds een pagina met deze titel of de titel is ongeldig. Gelieve een andere titel te kiezen. articlepage Overleg Artikel asksql Overleg SQL raadplegen asksqltext Overleg Gebruik het onderstaande formulier om een direct verzoek naar de database van Memory Alpha NL te zenden. Gebruik enkelvoudige aanhalingstekens ('zoals hier') voor letterlijke teksten. Een ingewikkelde aanvraag kan de sever vaak extra belasten. Gelieve deze mogelijkheid daarom spaarzaam te gebruiken. Zie ook: Memory_Alpha:SQL opdrachten. autoblocker Overleg U werd geblokkeerd omdat uw IP-adres overeenkomt met dat van "$1". Deze gebruiker werd geblokkeerd met als reden: "$2". badarticleerror Overleg Deze handeling kan op deze pagina niet worden uitgevoerd. badfilename Overleg De naam van het bestand is gewijzigd in "$1". badfiletype Overleg ".$1" is geen aanbevolen afbeeldings bestandsformaat. badipaddress Overleg Geen bestaande gebruikersnaam of geldig IP-adres badquery Overleg Slecht geformuleerde zoekopdracht badquerytext Overleg Uw zoekopdracht kon niet worden uitgevoerd. Dit kan komen doordat u geprobeerd hebt om een 'woord' van 1 letter te zoeken, of 1 van de Verboden woorden. badretype Overleg De ingevoerde wachtwoorden verschillen van elkaar. badtitle Overleg Ongeldige paginatitel badtitletext Overleg De opgevraagde pagina is niet beschikbaar of leeg. blanknamespace Overleg (encyclopedie) blockedtext Overleg Uw gebruikersnaam of IP-adres is door $1 geblokkeerd. De opgegeven reden: $2 . Elke computer die verbonden is met het internet krijgt een ip-adres toegewezen van zijn internetprovider. In veel gevallen krijgt een gebruiker regelmatig een ander ip-adres toegewezen. Het het door u gebruikte ip-adres is recent gebruikt door u of iemand anders voor bewerkingen die in overtreding zijn van de regels van Memory Alpha. U kunt voor overleg contact opnemen met de systeembeheerders via wikinl-l-owner@wikipedia.org een formulier. blockedtitle Overleg Gebruiker is geblokkeerd blockip Overleg Gebruiker blokkeren blockipsuccesssub Overleg Blokkering gelukt blockipsuccesstext Overleg "$1" is geblokkeerd. Zie de Lijst van geblokkeerde IP-adressen. blockiptext Overleg Gebruik het onderstaande formulier om een bepaald IP-adres of een bepaalde gebruikersnaam de schrijftoegang te ontnemen. Gebruik deze optie spaarzaam! Het is bedoeld om vandalisme te voorkomen. Misbruik van deze mogelijkheid kan tot gevolg hebben dat uw systeembeheerderschap wordt weggenomen. Vul hieronder een specifieke reden in. blocklink Overleg blokkeer blocklistline Overleg Op $1 blokkeerde $2: $3 blocklogentry Overleg blocked "$1" with an expiry time of $2 blocklogpage Overleg Block_log blocklogtext Overleg This is a log of user blocking and unblocking actions. Automatically blocked IP addresses are not be listed. See the IP block list for the list of currently operational bans and blocks. bold_sample Overleg Bold text bold_tip Overleg Bold text booksources Overleg Boekhandels booksourcetext Overleg Hieronder is een lijst van externe websites die boeken verkopen en ook verdere informatie hierover kunnen verstekken. Via een ISBN-nummer in een artikel kunt u via deze pagina een werk opzoeken. Deze dienst is enkel ter uwer informatie. Memory Alpha NL heeft geen enkele relatie met deze websites. brokenredirects Overleg Gebroken redirects brokenredirectstext Overleg De onderstaande redirectpagina's bevatten een redirect naar een niet-bestaande pagina. bugreports Overleg Foutenrapportage bugreportspage Overleg Memory_Alpha:Foutenrapportage bureaucratlog Overleg Bureaucrat_log bureaucratlogentry Overleg Rights for user "$1" set "$2" bureaucrattext Overleg The action you have requested can only be performed by sysops with "bureaucrat" status. bureaucrattitle Overleg Bureaucrat access required bydate Overleg op datum byname Overleg op naam bysize Overleg op grootte cachederror Overleg Hieronder wordt een versie uit de cache getoond. Dit is mogelijk niet de meest recente versie. cancel Overleg Annuleren cannotdelete Overleg Kon de pagina of afbeelding niet verwijderen. cantrollback Overleg Ongedaan maken van wijzigingen onmogelijk: Dit artikel heeft slechts 1 auteur. categories Overleg Rubrieken category Overleg rubriek category_header Overleg Artikelen in rubriek "$1" categoryarticlecount Overleg There are $1 articles in this category. changepassword Overleg Wachtwoord wijzigen changes Overleg wijzigingen clearyourcache Overleg Note: After saving, you have to clear your browser cache to see the changes: Mozilla: click reload(or ctrl-r), IE / Opera: ctrl-f5, Safari: cmd-r, Konqueror ctrl-r. columns Overleg Kolommen commentedit Overleg (nieuwe opmerking) compareselectedversions Overleg Compare selected versions confirm Overleg Bevestig confirmcheck Overleg Ja, ik wil dit voorgoed verwijderen. confirmdelete Overleg Bevestig verwijdering confirmdeletetext Overleg U bent staat op het punt een pagina of afbeelding voorgoed te verwijderen. Dit verwijdert alle inhoud en geschiedenis van de database. Bevestig hieronder dat dit inderdaad uw bedoeling is, dat u de gevolgen begrijpt, en dat uw verwijdering overeenkomt met de Memory_Alpha:Instructies. confirmprotect Overleg Confirm protection confirmprotecttext Overleg Do you really want to protect this page? confirmunprotect Overleg Confirm unprotection confirmunprotecttext Overleg Do you really want to unprotect this page? contextchars Overleg Aantal tekens van de context per regel contextlines Overleg Aantal regels per gevonden pagina contribslink Overleg bijdragen contribsub Overleg Voor $1 contributions Overleg Bijdragen per gebruiker copyright Overleg Content is available under $1. copyrightpage Overleg Memory_Alpha:Auteursrechten copyrightpagename Overleg Memory Alpha NL auteursrechten copyrightwarning Overleg Opgelet: Alle bijdragen aan Memory Alpha worden geacht te zijn vrijgegeven onder de GNU Free Documentation License. Als u niet wil dat uw tekst door anderen naar believen bewerkt en verspreid kan worden, kies dan niet voor 'Pagina Opslaan'. Hierbij belooft u ons tevens dat u deze tekst zelf hebt geschreven, of overgenomen uit een vrije, openbare bron. GEBRUIK GEEN MATERIAAL DAT BESCHERMD WORDT DOOR AUTEURSRECHT, TENZIJ JE DAARTOE TOESTEMMING HEBT! couldntremove Overleg Verwijdering van '$1' onmogelijk. createaccount Overleg Nieuw gebruikersprofiel aanmaken createaccountmail Overleg per email creditspage Overleg Page credits cur Overleg huidig currentevents Overleg In het nieuws currentrev Overleg Huidige versie databaseerror Overleg Database fout dateformat Overleg Date format dberrortext Overleg Bij het zoeken is een syntaxfout in de database opgetreden. Dit kan zijn veroorzaakt door een illegale zoekactie (zie $5), of het duidt op een fout in de software. De laatste zoekpoging in de database was: $1 vanuit de functie "$2". MySQL gaf the foutmelding "$3: $4". dberrortextcl Overleg Bij het opvragen van de database is een syntaxfout opgetreden. De laatste opdracht was: "$1" Vanuit de functie "$2" MySQL gaf de volgende foutmelding: "$3: $4". deadendpages Overleg Dead-end pages debug Overleg Bugreparatie defaultns Overleg Naamruimten om direct in te zoeken: defemailsubject Overleg Memory Alpha e-mail delete Overleg Delete deletecomment Overleg Reden voor verwijdering deletedarticle Overleg "$1" is verwijderd deletedtext Overleg "$1" is verwijderd. Zie $2 voor een overzicht van recente verwijderingen. deleteimg Overleg verw deleteimgcompletely Overleg verw deletepage Overleg Pagina verwijderen deletesub Overleg (Verwijderen "$1") deletethispage Overleg Verwijderen deletionlog Overleg Logboek verwijderde pagina's dellogpage Overleg Logboek_verwijderde_pagina's dellogpagetext Overleg Hieronder ziet u een lijst van de meest recentelijk verwijderde pagina's en afbeeldingen. Alle tijden zijn servertijd, UTC-0. developerspheading Overleg Alleen voor systeemontwikkelaars developertext Overleg De gevraagde handeling kan enkel uitgevoerd worden door systeemontwikkelaars. Zie $1. developertitle Overleg Toegang alleen voor systeemontwikkelaars diff Overleg wijz difference Overleg (Verschil tussen bewerkingen) disambiguations Overleg Doorverwijspagina's disambiguationspage Overleg Memory_Alpha:Doorverwijspagina disambiguationstext Overleg De onderstaande artikelen verwijzen naar een doorverwijspagina. Deze zouden waarschijnlijk direct naar de onderwerpspagina moeten verwijzen. Als doorverwijspagina's worden die pagina's beschouwd waar vanaf $1 naar verwezen wordt. Opmerking: Deze lijst toont alleen pagina's vanuit de hoofdnaamruimte, en dus niet Overlegpagina's, Memory_Alpha:pagina's en dergelijke. disclaimerpage Overleg Memory_Alpha:General_disclaimer disclaimers Overleg Disclaimers doubleredirects Overleg Dubbele redirects doubleredirectstext Overleg Let op: Er kunnen in deze lijst redirects staan die er niet in thuishoren. Dat komt over het algemeen doordat er na de #REDIRECT nog andere links op de pagina staan. Op elke regel vindt u de eerste redirectpagina, de tweede redirectpagina en de eerste regel van de tweede redirectpagina. Normaal gesproken bevat deze laatste de pagina waar de eerste redirect naartoe zou moeten verwijzen. edit Overleg Edit editcomment Overleg Commentaar bij de wijziging: $1 editconflict Overleg Bewerkingsconflict: $1 editcurrent Overleg De huidige versie van deze pagina bewerken edithelp Overleg Hulp bij bewerken edithelppage Overleg Memory_Alpha:Instructies editing Overleg Bewerkingspagina: $1 editingold Overleg WAARSCHUWING: U bent bezig een oude versie van deze pagina te bewerken. Wanneer u uw bewerking opslaat, gaan alle wijzigingen die na deze versie gedaan zijn verloren. . editsection Overleg bewerken editthispage Overleg Pagina bewerken emailflag Overleg E-mail ontvangen van andere gebruikers uitschakelen emailforlost Overleg Het opgeven van een e-mailadres is niet verplicht. Enkel als er een email-adres beschikbaar is, kunt u een nieuw wachtwoord aanvragen indien u het oude vergeten bent. Een emailadres geeft andere gebruikers de mogelijkheid u een email te sturen via een formulier. U kunt die functie eventueel uitzetten via de voorkeuren. emailfrom Overleg Van emailmessage Overleg Bericht emailpage Overleg E-mail gebruiker emailpagetext Overleg Indien deze gebruiker een geldig e-mailadres heeft opgegeven dan kunt u via dit formulier een bericht verzenden. Het e-mailadres dat u heeft opgegeven bij uw voorkeuren zal als afzender gebruikt worden. emailsend Overleg Verstuur bericht emailsent Overleg E-mail versturen emailsenttext Overleg Uw bericht is verzonden. emailsubject Overleg Onderwerp emailto Overleg Aan emailuser Overleg E-mail deze gebruiker emptyfile Overleg The file you uploaded seems to be empty. This might be due to a typo in the file name. Please check whether you really want to upload this file. enterlockreason Overleg Geef een reden voor de blokkering en hoelang het waarschijnlijk gaat duren. De ingegeven reden zal aan de gebruikers getoond worden. error Overleg Fout errorpagetitle Overleg Fout exbeforeblank Overleg Voor leegmaking was de inhoud: exblank Overleg Dit was een lege pagina. excontent Overleg De inhoud was: explainconflict Overleg Iemand anders heeft deze pagina gewijzigd nadat u aan deze bewerking bent begonnen. Het bovenste tekstveld toont de huidige versie van de pagina. U zal uw eigen wijzigingen moeten integreren in die tekst. Alleen de tekst in het bovenste veld wordt bewaard wanneer u kiest voor "Pagina opslaan". export Overleg Export pages exportcuronly Overleg Include only the current revision, not the full history exporttext Overleg You can export the text and editing history of a particular page or set of pages wrapped in some XML; this can then be imported into another wiki running MediaWiki software, transformed, or just kept for your private amusement. extlink_sample Overleg http://www.example.com link title extlink_tip Overleg External link (remember http:// prefix) faq Overleg FAQ faqpage Overleg Memory_Alpha:Veel gestelde vragen feedlinks Overleg Feed: filecopyerror Overleg Bestand "$1" naar "$2" kopiëren niet mogelijk. filedeleteerror Overleg Kon bestand "$1" niet verwijderen. filedesc Overleg Beschrijving fileexists Overleg A file with this name exists already, please check $1 if you are not sure if you want to change it. filename Overleg Bestandsnaam filenotfound Overleg Kon bestand "$1" niet vinden. filerenameerror Overleg Wijziging titel bestand "$1" in "$2" niet mogelijk. filesource Overleg Auteur/bron filestatus Overleg Auteursrechtensituatie fileuploaded Overleg Het uploaden van bestand "$1" is geslaagd. Gelieve deze link naar de omschrijvingspagina te volgen: ($2). Vul daar informatie in over dit bestand, bijvoorbeeld de oorsprong, wanneer en door wie het gemaakt is en wat u verder er nog over te vertellen heeft. formerror Overleg Fout: kon formulier niet verzenden fromwikipedia Overleg getimagelist Overleg Lijst van afbeeldingen ophalen go Overleg OK googlesearch Overleg WWW http://scireview.de guesstimezone Overleg Vanuit de browser toe te voegen headline_sample Overleg Headline text headline_tip Overleg Level 2 headline help Overleg Help helppage Overleg Memory_Alpha:Help hide Overleg verberg hidetoc Overleg Niet tonen hist Overleg hist histlegend Overleg Verklaring afkortingen: (wijz) = verschil met huidige versie, (vorige) = verschil met voorgaande versie, K = kleine wijziging history Overleg Voorgeschiedenis history_copyright Overleg - history_short Overleg History historywarning Overleg Waarschuwing: Deze pagina heeft een voorgeschiedenis. Overtuig uzelf ervan dat geen van de oudere versies een te behouden pagina is. hr_tip Overleg Horizontal line (use sparingly) ignorewarning Overleg Negeer de waarschuwing en sla het bestand op. illegalfilename Overleg The filename "$1" contains characters that are not allowed in page titles. Please rename the file and try uploading it again. ilshowmatch Overleg Toon alle afbeeldingen waarvan de naam voldoet aan ilsubmit Overleg Zoek image_sample Overleg Example.jpg image_tip Overleg Embedded image imagelinks Overleg Afbeeldingsverwijzingen imagelist Overleg Lijst van afbeeldingen imagelisttext Overleg Hier volgt een lijst met $1 afbeeldingen geordend $2. imagepage Overleg Beschrijvingspagina imagereverted Overleg De omzetting naar de oudere versie is geslaagd. imgdelete Overleg verw imgdesc Overleg besc imghistlegend Overleg Verklaring: (cur)= huidige afbeelding, (verw) = verwijder de oude versie, (rev) = breng oude versie terug. Klik op de datum om de afbeeldingen die ge-upload zijn op die datum te zien. imghistory Overleg Geschiedenis van de afbeelding imglegend Overleg Verklaring: (besc) = toon/verander beschrijving van de afbeelding, (verw) = verwijdering de afbeelding. import Overleg Import pages importfailed Overleg Import failed: $1 importhistoryconflict Overleg Conflicting history revision exists (may have imported this page before) importnotext Overleg Empty or no text importsuccess Overleg Import succeeded! importtext Overleg Please export the file from the source wiki using the Special:Export utility, save it to your disk and upload it here. info_short Overleg Information infobox Overleg Click a button to get an example text infobox_alert Overleg Please enter the text you want to be formatted.\n It will be shown in the infobox for copy and pasting.\nExample:\n$1\nwill become:\n$2 infosubtitle Overleg Information for page internalerror Overleg Interne fout intl Overleg Interlanguage links ip_range_invalid Overleg Invalid IP range. ipaddress Overleg IP-adres of gebruikersnaam ipb_expiry_invalid Overleg Expiry time invalid. ipbexpiry Overleg Expiry ipblocklist Overleg Lijst van geblokkeerde gebruikers en IP-adressen. ipbreason Overleg Reden ipbsubmit Overleg Blokkeer deze gebruiker ipusubmit Overleg De-blokkeer deze gebruiker. ipusuccess Overleg "$1" is gedeblokkeerd. isbn Overleg ISBN isredirect Overleg redirect pagina italic_sample Overleg Italic text italic_tip Overleg Italic text iteminvalidname Overleg Incorrecte naam '$1' largefile Overleg Aanbeveling: maak afbeeldingen niet groter dan 100k last Overleg vorige lastmodified Overleg De laatste wijziging op deze pagina vond plaats op $1. lastmodifiedby Overleg This page was last modified $1 by $2. lineno Overleg Regel $1: link_sample Overleg Link title link_tip Overleg Internal link linklistsub Overleg (lijst van verwijzingen) linkshere Overleg De volgende pagina's verwijzen hiernaartoe: linkstoimage Overleg Deze afbeelding wordt gebruikt op de volgende pagina's: linktrail Overleg /^((?:a-z|ä|ö|ü|ï|ë|é|è|à)+)(.*)$/sD listadmins Overleg Admins list listform Overleg lijst listusers Overleg Lijst van gebruikers loadhist Overleg Bezig met het laden van de paginageschiedenis loadingrev Overleg bezig paginaversie te laden localtime Overleg Plaatselijke tijd lockbtn Overleg Blokkeer de database lockconfirm Overleg Ja, ik wil de database blokkeren. lockdb Overleg Blokkeer de database lockdbsuccesssub Overleg Blokkering database succesvol lockdbsuccesstext Overleg De database van Memory Alpha NL is geblokkeerd. Vergeet niet de database opnieuw te de-blokkeren zodra u klaar bent met uw onderhoud. lockdbtext Overleg Waarschuwing: De database blokkeren heeft tot gevolg dat geen enkele gebruiker meer in staat is de pagina's te bewerken, hun voorkeuren te wijzigen of iets anders te doen waarvoor er wijzigingen in de database nodig zijn. locknoconfirm Overleg U heeft niet het vakje aangevinkt om uw keuze te bevestigen. login Overleg Aanmelden & Inschrijven loginend Overleg loginerror Overleg Inlogfout loginpagetitle Overleg Gebruikersnaam loginproblem Overleg Er is een probleem met het aanmelden. Probeer het opnieuw a.u.b. loginprompt Overleg You must have cookies enabled to log in to Memory Alpha. loginreqtext Overleg You must login to view other pages. loginreqtitle Overleg Login Required loginsuccess Overleg U bent nu aangemeld bij Memory Alpha NL als "$1". loginsuccesstitle Overleg Aanmelden gelukt. logout Overleg Afmelden logouttext Overleg U bent nu afgemeld. U kunt Memory Alpha anoniem blijven gebruiken, of u opnieuw aanmelden onder dezelfde of onder een andere naam. logouttitle Overleg Afmelden gebruiker lonelypages Overleg Weespagina's longpages Overleg Lange artikels longpagewarning Overleg Waarschuwing! Deze pagina is $1 kilobyte lang. Pagina's langer dan 32 kb zorgen voor problemen op sommige browsers. Het is daarom waarschijnlijk een goed idee deze pagina in meerdere pagina's te splitsen. mailerror Overleg Error sending mail: $1 mailmypassword Overleg Stuur mij een nieuw wachtwoord op mailnologin Overleg Geen verzendadres beschikbaar mailnologintext Overleg U dient aangemeld te zijn en een geldig e-mailadres in uw voorkeuren te vermelden om deze functie te kunnen gebruiken. mainpage Overleg Hoofdpagina mainpagedocfooter Overleg Please see documentation on customizing the interface and the User's Guide for usage and configuration help. mainpagetext Overleg Installatie van de Wiki software geslaagd. maintenance Overleg Onderhoudspagina maintenancebacklink Overleg Terug naar de Onderhoudspagina maintnancepagetext Overleg Op deze pagina vindt u een aantal handige zoekopdrachten om kleine alledaagse problemen in de Memory Alpha te verhelpen. Sommige van deze zoekopdrachten vormen een grote belasting voor de database; ga dus niet na elke paar pagina's die u hersteld heeft, de pagina opnieuw laden. makesysop Overleg Make a user into a sysop makesysopfail Overleg User "$1" could not be made into a sysop. (Did you enter the name correctly?) makesysopname Overleg Name of the user: makesysopok Overleg User "$1" is now a sysop makesysopsubmit Overleg Make this user into a sysop makesysoptext Overleg This form is used by bureaucrats to turn ordinary users into administrators. Type the name of the user in the box and press the button to make the user an administrator makesysoptitle Overleg Make a user into a sysop matchtotals Overleg De zoekterm "$1" is gevonden in $2 paginatitels en in de tekst van $3 pagina's. math Overleg Wiskundige formules math_bad_output Overleg Can't write to or create math output directory math_bad_tmpdir Overleg Can't write to or create math temp directory math_failure Overleg Wiskundige formule niet begrijpelijk math_image_error Overleg PNG conversion failed; check for correct installation of latex, dvips, gs, and convert math_lexing_error Overleg Lexicografische fout in formule math_notexvc Overleg Missing texvc executable; please see math/README to configure. math_sample Overleg Insert formula here math_syntax_error Overleg Syntax-fout in formule math_tip Overleg Mathematical formula (LaTeX) math_unknown_error Overleg Onbekende fout in formule math_unknown_function Overleg Onbekende functie in formule media_sample Overleg Example.mp3 media_tip Overleg Media file link minlength Overleg De naam van het bestand moet uit ten minste drie tekens bestaan. minoredit Overleg Dit is een kleine wijziging minoreditletter Overleg K mispeelings Overleg Pagina's met spelfouten mispeelingspage Overleg Veel voorkomende spelfouten mispeelingstext Overleg De volgende pagina's bevatten een veel voorkomende spel- of typfout, die staat aangegeven op de lijst in $1. Daar staat meestal ook (tussen haakjes) de juiste spelling. missingarticle Overleg De database heeft een paginatekst ("$1") die het zou moeten vinden niet gevonden. Dit kan betekenen dat u een oude versie hebt proberen op te halen van een pagina die inmiddels verdwenen is. Indien dit niet het geval is, dan is er waarschijnlijk een fout in de software. Meld dit a.u.b. aan een beheerder, met vermelding van de URL. missingimage Overleg Missing image $1 missinglanguagelinks Overleg Ontbrekende taallinks missinglanguagelinksbutton Overleg Vind ontbrekende taallinks voor missinglanguagelinkstext Overleg De onderstaande artikelen bevatten geen taallink naar een overeenkomende pagina in de taal "$1". moredotdotdot Overleg More... move Overleg Move movearticle Overleg Verplaats pagina movedto Overleg verplaatst naar movenologin Overleg Niet aangemeld movenologintext Overleg U dient aangemeld te zijn om een pagina te verplaatsen. movepage Overleg Verplaats pagina movepagebtn Overleg Verplaats pagina movepagetalktext Overleg De bijbehorende overlegpagina wordt ook verplaatst, maar niet in de volgende gevallen: * Als de pagina naar een andere naamruimte wordt verplaatst * Als er al een niet-lege Overlegpagina bestaat onder de andere naam * Als u de onderstaande radiobox niet aangevinkt laat movepagetext Overleg Door middel van het onderstaande formulier kunt u de titel van een pagina hernoemen. De voorgeschiedenis van de oude pagina zal deze van de nieuwe worden. De oude titel zal automatisch een doorverwijzing worden naar de nieuwe. U kunt een dergelijke hernoeming alleen doen plaatsvinden, als er geen pagina bestaat met de nieuwe naam, of als er slechts een redirect zonder verdere geschiedenis is. movetalk Overleg Verplaats "Overleg" pagina ook indien aanwezig. movethispage Overleg Verplaats deze pagina mycontris Overleg Mijn bijdragen mypage Overleg Mijn gebruikerspagina mytalk Overleg Mijn overleg navigation Overleg Navigation nbytes Overleg $1 bytes nchanges Overleg $1 wijzigingen newarticle Overleg (Nieuw) newarticletext Overleg Er bestaat nog geen artikel over dit onderwerp. Als u wilt, kunt u hieronder een nieuw artikel schrijven. Was dit niet de bedoeling, gebruik dan de 'Terug' knop van uw browser. WAARSCHUWING: Let er goed op dat uw tekst vrij van auteursrechten is, bijvoorbeeld omdat u het zelf geschreven heeft. Neem geen teksten over uit boeken, tijdschriften of andere websites tenzij u zeker weet dat deze vrij van auteursrechten zijn. newmessages Overleg U heeft $1. newmessageslink Overleg een nieuw bericht newpage Overleg Nieuwe pagina newpageletter Overleg N newpages Overleg Nieuwe artikels newpassword Overleg Nieuw wachtwoord newtitle Overleg Naar de nieuwe titel newusersonly Overleg (alleen nieuwe gebruikers) newwindow Overleg (opens in new window) next Overleg volgende nextn Overleg volgende $1 nextpage Overleg Next page ($1) nlinks Overleg $1 verwijzingen noaffirmation Overleg U dient te bevestigen dat deze handeling geen inbreuk maakt op auteursrechten. noarticletext Overleg (Deze pagina bevat momenteel geen tekst) noblockreason Overleg U dient een reden op te geven voor het blokkeren van een gebruiker. noconnect Overleg De database is momenteel niet bereikbaar. nocontribs Overleg Geen wijzigingen gevonden die aan de gestelde criteria voldoen. nocookieslogin Overleg Memory Alpha uses cookies to log in users. You have cookies disabled. Please enable them and try again. nocookiesnew Overleg The user account was created, but you are not logged in. Memory Alpha uses cookies to log in users. You have cookies disabled. Please enable them, then log in with your new username and password. nocreativecommons Overleg Creative Commons RDF metadata disabled for this server. nocredits Overleg There is no credits info available for this page. nodb Overleg Selectie van database $1 niet mogelijk nodublincore Overleg Dublin Core RDF metadata disabled for this server. noemail Overleg Er is geen e-mailadres geregistreerd voor "$1". noemailtext Overleg Deze gebruiker heeft geen geldig e-mailadres opgegeven of heeft deze functie uitgeschakelt. noemailtitle Overleg Geen e-mailadres gekend voor deze gebruiker nogomatch Overleg Er bestaat geen pagina met deze titel, op zoek naar pagina's waarin de tekst voorkomt. nohistory Overleg Deze pagina heeft nog geen bewerkingen ondergaan. nolinkshere Overleg Geen enkele pagina verwijst hierheen. nolinkstoimage Overleg Geen enkele pagina gebruikt deze afbeelding. noname Overleg U dient een gebruikersnaam op te geven. nonefound Overleg Merk op: wanneer een zoekopdracht mislukt komt dat vaak door gebruik van veel voorkomende woorden zoals "de" en "het", die niet geïndexeerd zijn, of door verschillende zoektermen tegelijk op te geven (u krijgt dan alleen in pagina's waaarin alle opgegeven termen voorkomen). Het kan natuurlijk dat er gewoon nog geen artikel aanwezig op Memory Alpha NL over dit onderwerp. Mogelijk is het aanwezig in een andere taal. Zoek met de multi-wikipedia zoeker in de andere Memory Alpha's, of buiten Memory Alpha in een andere encyclopedie. Wanneer u gevonden heeft wat u zocht, kunt u wellicht daarover een artikel schrijven op Memory Alpha NL, zodat de volgende die zoekt wat u zocht het wel kan vinden. nospecialpagetext Overleg U heeft een speciale pagina aangevraagd die niet wordt herkend door de Memory Alpha software nosuchaction Overleg Gevraagde handeling bestaat niet nosuchactiontext Overleg De door de URL gespecifieerde handeling wordt niet herkend door de Memory Alpha software nosuchspecialpage Overleg De gevraagde speciale pagina is onvindbaar nosuchuser Overleg Er bestaat geen gebruiker met de naam "$1". Controleer uw spelling, of gebruik onderstaand formulier om een nieuw gebruikersprofiel aan te maken. notacceptable Overleg The wiki server can't provide data in a format your client can read. notanarticle Overleg Is geen artikel notargettext Overleg U hebt niet gezegd voor welke pagina u deze functie wilt bekijken. notargettitle Overleg Geen doelpagina note Overleg Opmerking: notextmatches Overleg Geen artikel gevonden met opgegeven zoekterm notitlematches Overleg Geen enkele paginatitel gevonden met de opgegeven zoekterm notloggedin Overleg Niet aangemeld nowatchlist Overleg Er staat niets op uw volglijst. nowiki_sample Overleg Insert non-formatted text here nowiki_tip Overleg Ignore wiki formatting nstab-category Overleg Category nstab-help Overleg Help nstab-image Overleg Image nstab-main Overleg Article nstab-media Overleg Media nstab-mediawiki Overleg Message nstab-special Overleg Special nstab-template Overleg Template nstab-user Overleg User page nstab-wp Overleg About numauthors Overleg Number of distinct authors (article): numedits Overleg Number of edits (article): numtalkauthors Overleg Number of distinct authors (discussion page): numtalkedits Overleg Number of edits (discussion page): numwatchers Overleg Number of watchers: nviews Overleg $1 keer bekeken ok Overleg OK oldpassword Overleg Huidig wachtwoord orig Overleg orig orphans Overleg Weespagina's othercontribs Overleg Based on work by $1. otherlanguages Overleg Andere talen others Overleg others pagemovedsub Overleg De verplaatsing was succesvol pagemovedtext Overleg Pagina "$1" is verplaatst naar "$2". pagetitle Overleg $1 - Memory Alpha passwordremindertext Overleg Iemand (waarschijnlijk uzelf) vanaf IP-adres $1 heeft verzocht u een nieuw wachtwoord voor Memory Alpha NL toe te zenden. Het nieuwe wachtwoord voor gebruiker "$2" is "$3". Advies: nu aanmelden en uw wachtwoord wijzigigen. passwordremindertitle Overleg Herinnering wachtwoord Memory Alpha NL passwordsent Overleg Er is een nieuw wachtwoord verzonden naar het e-mailadres wat geregistreerd staat voor "$1". Gelieve na ontvangst opnieuw aan te melden. perfcached Overleg The following data is cached and may not be completely up to date: perfdisabled Overleg Om overbelasting van het systeem te voorkomen, is deze optie momenteel niet bruikbaar. perfdisabledsub Overleg We kunnen u wel onderstaande kopie van $1 tonen; deze is echter mogelijk niet up-to-date. personaltools Overleg Personal tools popularpages Overleg Populaire artikels portal Overleg Community portal portal-url Overleg Memory_Alpha:Community Portal postcomment Overleg Schrijf commentaar poweredby Overleg Memory Alpha is powered by MediaWiki, an open source wiki engine. powersearch Overleg Zoeken powersearchtext Overleg Zoek in naamruimten : $1 $2 Toon redirects Zoek: $3 $9 preferences Overleg Voorkeuren prefs-help-userdata Overleg * Real name (optional): if you choose to provide it this will be used for giving you attribution for your work. * Email (optional): Enables people to contact you through the website without you having to reveal your email address to them, and it can be used to send you a new password if you forget it. prefs-misc Overleg Misc settings prefs-personal Overleg User data prefs-rc Overleg Recent changes and stub display prefslogintext Overleg U bent aangemeld als "$1". Uw interne identificatienummer is $2. Een beschrijving van de verschillende opties staat op Memory_Alpha:Voorkeuren. prefsnologin Overleg Niet aangemeld prefsnologintext Overleg U dient aangemeld te zijn om voorkeuren te kunnen instellen. prefsreset Overleg Standaardvoorkeuren hersteld. preview Overleg Nakijken previewconflict Overleg Deze versie toont hoe de tekst in het bovenste veld eruit gaat zien wanneer u zou opslaan. previewnote Overleg Let op: dit is een controlepagina; uw tekst is nog niet opgeslagen! prevn Overleg vorige $1 printableversion Overleg Printer-vriendelijke versie printsubtitle Overleg (Uit http://nl.wikipedia.org) protect Overleg Protect protectcomment Overleg Reason for protecting protectedarticle Overleg protected $1 protectedpage Overleg Beveiligde pagina protectedpagewarning Overleg Waarschuwing! U staat op het punt een beveiligde pagina te wijzigen. Gewone gebruikers kunnen deze pagina niet bewerken. protectedtext Overleg This page has been locked to prevent editing; there are a number of reasons why this may be so, please see Memory_Alpha:Protected page. You can view and copy the source of this page: protectlogpage Overleg Protection_log protectlogtext Overleg Below is a list of page locks/unlocks. See Memory_Alpha:Protected page for more information. protectpage Overleg Beveilig pagina protectreason Overleg (give a reason) protectsub Overleg (Protecting "$1") protectthispage Overleg Beveiligen proxyblocker Overleg Proxy blocker proxyblockreason Overleg Your IP address has been blocked because it is an open proxy. Please contact your Internet service provider or tech support and inform them of this serious security problem. proxyblocksuccess Overleg Done. qbbrowse Overleg Bladeren qbedit Overleg Bewerken qbfind Overleg Zoeken qbmyoptions Overleg Mijn opties qbpageinfo Overleg Pagina-informatie qbpageoptions Overleg Pagina-opties qbsettings Overleg Menubalkinstellingen qbsettingsnote Overleg This preference only works in the 'Standard' and the 'CologneBlue' skin. qbspecialpages Overleg Special pages querybtn Overleg Verstuur opdracht querysuccessful Overleg Opdracht succesvol randompage Overleg Willekeurig artikel range_block_disabled Overleg The sysop ability to create range blocks is disabled. rchide Overleg in $4 vorm; $1 kleine wijzigingen; $2 wijzigingen op speciale pagina's zoals overleg- en gebruikerspagina's; $3 meervoudige wijzigingen. rclinks Overleg Bekijk de $1 laatste wijzigingen in de laatste $2 dagen - $3 kleine wijzigingen. rclistfrom Overleg Toon de veranderingen vanaf $1 rcliu Overleg - $1 edits van geregistreerde gebruikers rcloaderr Overleg Meest recente wijzigingen laden rclsub Overleg (van pagina's waarnaar "$1" verwijst) rcnote Overleg Hieronder zijn de $1 laatste wijzigingen gedaan in de laatste $2 dagen. rcnotefrom Overleg Veranderingen sinds $2 (met een maximum van $1 veranderingen). readonly Overleg Database geblokeerd readonlytext Overleg De database van Memory Alpha is momenteel gesloten voor nieuwe bewerkingen en wijzigingen, waarschijnlijk voor bestandsonderhoud. De verantwoordelijke systeembeheerder gaf hiervoor volgende reden op: $1 readonlywarning Overleg Waarschuwing! De database is op dit moment in onderhoud; het is daarom niet mogelijk op dit moment pagina's te wijzigen. Wij adviseren u de tekst op uw eigen computer op te slaan en later opnieuw te proberen deze pagina te bewerken. recentchanges Overleg Recente wijzigingen recentchangescount Overleg Aantal titels in lijst recente wijzigingen recentchangeslinked Overleg Volg links recentchangestext Overleg Deze pagina toont de laatste aanpassingen aan artikelen van Memory Alpha NL. Ben je hier nieuw? Lees dan ook Welkom voor nieuwelingen -- Wil je een pagina verwijderd hebben? Ga dan naar Te verwijderen pagina's -- Wil je iets met andere gebruikers overleggen? Ga naar Overleg gewenst of meld je aan voor de discussielijst WikiNL-l -- Zin in een gezellige babbel? Kom naar de De kroeg of doe mee op ons nieuwe Wiki-chatkanaal. Om Memory Alpha te laten slagen is het erg belangrijk geen materiaal toe te voegen waarop iemand anders auteursrechten heeft, tenzij je daartoe toestemming hebt. De wettelijke gevolgen van inbreuk op de rechten van anderen zouden de hele onderneming grote schade kunnen toebrengen. redirectedfrom Overleg (Doorverwezen vanaf $1) remembermypassword Overleg Mijn wachtwoord onthouden voor latere sessies. removechecked Overleg Verwijderen removedwatch Overleg Van volglijst verwijderen removedwatchtext Overleg De pagina "$1" is van uw volglijst verwijderd. removingchecked Overleg De aangegeven pagina's worden van uw volglijst verwijderd. resetprefs Overleg Standaardvoorkeuren herstellen restorelink Overleg $1 verwijderde versies resultsperpage Overleg Aantal per bladzijde te tonen zoekresultaten retrievedfrom Overleg Afkomstig van Memory Alpha NL, de Vrije Encyclopedie. "$1" returnto Overleg Terugkeren naar $1. retypenew Overleg Voer het nieuwe wachtwoord nogmaals in reupload Overleg Opnieuw uploaden reuploaddesc Overleg Terug naar het uploadformulier. reverted Overleg Eerdere versie hersteld revertimg Overleg rev revertpage Overleg Hersteld tot de versie na de laatste wijziging door $1. revhistory Overleg Bewerkingsgeschiedenis revisionasof Overleg Versie op $1 revnotfound Overleg Wijziging niet gevonden revnotfoundtext Overleg De opgevraagde oude versie van deze pagina is onvindbaar. Controleer a.u.b. de URL die u gebruikte om naar deze pagina te gaan. rfcurl Overleg http://www.faqs.org/rfcs/rfc$1.html rights Overleg Rights: rollback Overleg Wijzigingen ongedaan maken rollback_short Overleg Rollback rollbackfailed Overleg Ongedaan maken van wijzigingen mislukt. rollbacklink Overleg Terugdraaien rows Overleg Regels savearticle Overleg Pagina opslaan savedprefs Overleg Uw voorkeuren zijn opgeslagen. savefile Overleg Bestand opslaan saveprefs Overleg Voorkeuren opslaan search Overleg Zoeken searchdisabled Overleg Wegens een overbelasting van de server zijn sommige functies die het systeem extra belasten tijdelijk niet beschikbaar. Hierdoor is in de interne zoekfunctie van Memory Alpha (vermoedelijk) niet beschikbaar voor onbepaalde duur. Via google kunt u zoeken op Memory Alpha. Het volledige internetMemory Alpha NL U zal niet alle artikels kunnen vinden maar het zal niet veel schelen. Als u zoekt via google op Memory Alpha zal u ook treffers vinden op Memory Alpha die geen artikels zijn. Memory Alpha heeft bij de meeste artikels ook een "overlegpagina" en diverse soorten dienstpagina's. Enkel de pagina's die geen prefix (zoals Memory_Alpha:, Gebruiker: of Overleg:) hebben zijn artikels. searchhelppage Overleg Memory_Alpha:Zoeken searchingwikipedia Overleg Zoeken op Memory Alpha searchquery Overleg Voor zoekopdracht "$1" searchresults Overleg Zoekresultaten searchresultshead Overleg Instellingen voor zoekresultaten searchresulttext Overleg Voor meer informatie over zoeken op Memory Alpha: zie $1. sectionedit Overleg (deelpagina) selectnewerversionfordiff Overleg Select a newer version for comparison selectolderversionfordiff Overleg Select an older version for comparison selectonly Overleg Opdrachten anders dan "SELECT" zijn voorbehouden aan Memory Alpha ontwikkelaars. selflinks Overleg Pagina's die naar zichzelf verwijzen selflinkstext Overleg De volgende pagina's verwijzen naar zichzelf, wat niet hoort te gebeuren. seriousxhtmlerrors Overleg There were serious xhtml markup errors detected by tidy. servertime Overleg De locale tijd van de Memory Alpha-server: set_rights_fail Overleg User rights for "$1" could not be set. (Did you enter the name correctly?) set_user_rights Overleg Set user rights setbureaucratflag Overleg Set bureaucrat flag shortpages Overleg Korte artikels show Overleg toon showhideminor Overleg $1 minor edits | $2 bots | $3 logged in users showingresults Overleg Hieronder $1 resultaten vanaf nummer $2. showingresultsnum Overleg Hieronder $3 resultaten vanaf nummer $2. showlast Overleg Toon de laatste $1 afbeeldingen geordend $2. showpreview Overleg Toon bewerking ter controle showtoc Overleg Tonen sig_tip Overleg Your signature with timestamp sitenotice Overleg <sitenotice> sitestats Overleg Statistieken betreffende Memory Alpha NL sitestatstext Overleg Er zijn $1 pagina's in de database. Hierbij zijn inbegrepen "Overleg" pagina's, pagina's over Memory Alpha, extreem korte "stub" pagina's, redirects, en diverse andere pagina's die waarschijnlijk niet als artikel moeten worden geteld. Na uitsluiting daarvan, is er een geschat aantal van $2 artikels. Er is in totaal $3 maal een pagina bekeken, en $4 maal een pagina bewerkt. Dat geeft een gemiddelde van $5 bewerkingen per pagina, en $6 paginabezoeken per wijziging. sitesubtitle Overleg De vrije encyclopedie sitesupport Overleg Financieel bijdragen sitetitle Overleg Memory Alpha NL siteuser Overleg Memory Alpha user $1 siteusers Overleg Memory Alpha user(s) $1 skin Overleg Memory Alpha-Uiterlijk spamprotectiontext Overleg The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a link to an external site. You might want to check the following regular expression for patterns that are currently blocked: spamprotectiontitle Overleg Spam protection filter specialpage Overleg Special Page specialpages Overleg Speciale pagina's spheading Overleg Special pages for all users sqlislogged Overleg Alle SQL Queries worden gelogd. sqlquery Overleg Voer opdracht in statistics Overleg Statistieken storedversion Overleg Opgeslagen versie stubthreshold Overleg Grootte waaronder een pagina als 'stub' wordt aangegeven subcategories Overleg Onderrubrieken subcategorycount Overleg There are $1 subcategories to this category. subject Overleg Onderwerp subjectpage Overleg Artikel successfulupload Overleg De upload was succesvol summary Overleg Samenvatting sysopspheading Overleg Alleen voor systeembeheerders sysoptext Overleg De gevraagde handeling kan enkel uitgevoerd worden door systeembeheerders. Zie $1. sysoptitle Overleg Toegang alleen voor systeembeheerders tableform Overleg tabel talk Overleg Discussion talkexists Overleg De pagina zelf is verplaatst, maar de Overlegpagina kon niet worden verplaatst, omdat de doeltitel al een niet-lege overlegpagina had. Combineer de overlegpagina's a.u.b. handmatig. talkpage Overleg Overlegpagina talkpagemoved Overleg De bijhorende overlegpagina is ook verplaatst. talkpagenotmoved Overleg De bijhorende overlegpagina is niet verplaatst. talkpagetext Overleg textboxsize Overleg Afmetingen tekstveld textmatches Overleg Overeenkomst met artikel inhoud thisisdeleted Overleg $1 bekijken of terugbrengen? thumbnail-more Overleg Enlarge timezonelegend Overleg Time zone timezoneoffset Overleg Tijdsverschil timezonetext Overleg De tijd van de server is UTC (Coordinated Universal Time) Geef aan hoeveel uur de plaatselijke tijd in uw woonplaats verschilt met die van de server. Voor o.a. België en Nederland: +1 (+2 zomertijd); voor Suriname en voor de Nederlandse Antillen: -4; voor Zuid-Afrika: +2. titlematches Overleg Overeenkomst met volgende titels toc Overleg Inhoud toolbox Overleg Toolbox tooltip-compareselectedversions Overleg See the differences between the two selected versions of this page. alt-v tooltip-minoredit Overleg Mark this as a minor edit alt-i tooltip-preview Overleg Preview your changes, please use this before saving! alt-p tooltip-save Overleg Save your changes alt-s tooltip-search Overleg Search this wiki alt-f uclinks Overleg Bekijk de laatste $1 veranderingen; bekijk de laatste $2 dagen. ucnote Overleg Hieronder ziet u de laatste $1 wijzigingen van deze gebruiker in de laatste $2 dagen. uctop Overleg (laatste wijziging) unblockip Overleg De-blokkeer gebruiker unblockiptext Overleg Gebruik het onderstaande formulier om terug schrijftoegang te geven aan een geblokkeerde gebruiker of IP-adres. unblocklink Overleg de-blokkeer unblocklogentry Overleg unblocked "$1" uncategorizedpages Overleg Uncategorized pages undelete Overleg Verwijderde pagina terugplaatsen undelete_short Overleg Undelete $1 edits undeletearticle Overleg Verwijderde pagina terugplaatsen undeletebtn Overleg Terugplaatsen! undeletedarticle Overleg "$1" is teruggeplaatst. undeletedtext Overleg Het artikel $1 is teruggeplaatst. Zie Memory_Alpha:Logboek verwijderde pagina's voor een lijst van de meest recente verwijderingen en terugplaatsingen. undeletehistory Overleg Als u een pagina terugplaatst, worden alle versies als oude versies teruggeplaatst. Als er al een nieuwe pagina met dezelfde naam is aangemaakt, zullen deze versies als oude versies worden teruggeplaatst, maar de huidige versie niet gewijzigd worden. undeletepage Overleg Verwijderde pagina's bekijken en terugplaatsen undeletepagetext Overleg De onderstaande pagina's zijn verwijderd, maar bevinden zich nog steeds in het archief, en kunnen teruggeplaatst worden. undeleterevision Overleg Verwijderde versie van $1 undeleterevisions Overleg $1 versies in het archief unexpected Overleg Onverwachte waarde: "$1"="$2". unlockbtn Overleg De-blokkeer de database unlockconfirm Overleg Ja, ik wil de database de-blokkeren. unlockdb Overleg De-blokkeer de database unlockdbsuccesssub Overleg Blokkering van de database opgeheven unlockdbsuccesstext Overleg Blokkering van de database van Memory Alpha NL is opgeheven. unlockdbtext Overleg Het de-blokkeren van de database zal de gebruikers de mogelijkheid geven om wijzigingen aan pagina's op te slaan, hun voorkeuren te wijzigen en alle andere bewerkingen waarvoor er wijzigingen in de database nodig zijn. Is dit inderdaad wat u wilt doen?. unprotect Overleg Unprotect unprotectcomment Overleg Reason for unprotecting unprotectedarticle Overleg unprotected $1 unprotectsub Overleg (Unprotecting "$1") unprotectthispage Overleg Beveiliging opheffen unusedimages Overleg Ongebruikte afbeeldingen unusedimagestext Overleg Let op! Het zou kunnen dat er via een directe link verwezen wordt naar een afbeelding, bijvoorbeeld vanuit een anderstalige Memory Alpha. Het is daarom mogelijk dat een afbeelding hier vermeld staat terwijl het wel degelijk gebruikt wordt. unwatch Overleg Unwatch unwatchthispage Overleg Niet meer volgen updated Overleg (Bijgewerkt) upload Overleg Upload uploadbtn Overleg upload bestand uploaddisabled Overleg Uploads zijn op deze server niet mogelijk. uploadedfiles Overleg Ge-uploade bestanden uploadedimage Overleg heeft ge-upload: "$1" uploaderror Overleg upload fout uploadfile Overleg upload bestand uploadlink Overleg upload afbeelding uploadlog Overleg upload logboek uploadlogpage Overleg Upload_logboek uploadlogpagetext Overleg Hieronder de lijst met de meest recent ge-uploade bestanden. Alle tijden zijn servertijd (UTC). uploadnologin Overleg Niet aangemeld uploadnologintext Overleg U dient aangemeld te zijn om bestanden te uploaden. uploadtext Overleg STOP! Voor u iets hier upload, wees zeker dat het in overeenkomst is met het Memory Alpha NL afbeeldingsbeleid. Om de reeds ge-uploade bestanden te bekijken of te zoeken ga naar de lijst van ge-uploade bestanden. Uploads en verwijderingen worden bijgehouden in het upload logboek. Gebruik het onderstaande formulier om bestanden zoals afbeeldingen en geluidsbestanden die relevant zijn voor uw artikel te u-loaden. Bij de meeste browers zoals 'Internet Explorer' en 'Mozilla' zult u een "Bladeren..." of "Browse.." knop zien die een standaard dialoogscherm van uw bestuuringssysteem oproept. Kiest u een bestand, dan zal het ingevuld worden in het veld naast de "Bladeren..." knop. U dient ook het vakje aan te vinken waarmee u bevestigt dat er geen schending van auteursrechten plaatsvindt door het gebruik van dat bestand. Vul het veld "Omschrijving" in. Druk op de "Upload" knop om het uploaden te voltooien. Dit kan even duren als u een langzame internetverbinding gebruikt. Gebruik bij voorkeur JPEG voor foto's, PNG voor tekeningen en dergelijke en OGG voor geluid. Geef uw bestanden een duidelijk omschrijvende naam om verwarring te voorkomen. Om het bestand in een pagina te laten verschijnen, kunt u het volgende doen; afbeelding:uw_foto.jpg of alt text of media:uw_geluid.ogg voor audio. Vergeet niet dat net als met andere pagina's op Memory Alpha anderen de ge-uploade bestanden kunnen verwijderen indien men denkt dat dat in het voordeel van het project is. Bij misbruik van dit systeem kan u de toegang tot Memory Alpha NL ontzegd worden. uploadwarning Overleg Upload waarschuwing usenewcategorypage Overleg 1 Set first character to "0" to disable the new category page layout. user_rights_set Overleg User rights for "$1" updated usercssjsyoucanpreview Overleg Tip: Use the 'Show preview' button to test your new css/js before saving. usercsspreview Overleg Remember that you are only previewing your user css, it has not yet been saved! userexists Overleg De gebruikersnaam die u heeft ingevoerd is al in gebruik. Gelieve een andere naam te kiezen. userjspreview Overleg Remember that you are only testing/previewing your user javascript, it has not yet been saved! userlogin Overleg Aanmelden userlogout Overleg Afmelden usermailererror Overleg Mail object returned error: userpage Overleg Gebruikerspagina userstats Overleg Statistieken betreffende gebruikers userstatstext Overleg Er zijn momenteel $1 geregistreerde gebruikers; hiervan zijn er $2 systeembeheerders (zie $3). version Overleg Version viewcount Overleg Deze pagina werd $1 maal bekeken. viewprevnext Overleg ($1) ($2) ($3) bekijken. viewsource Overleg View source viewtalkpage Overleg Bekijk de overlegpagina wantedpages Overleg Gewenste pagina's watch Overleg Watch watchdetails Overleg Er staan $1 pagina's op uw volglijst (overlegpagina's niet meegeteld. In de aangegeven periode zijn $2 pagina's gewijzigd. $3. (Toon mijn volledige volglijst.) watcheditlist Overleg Hier is een lijst van alle pagina's op uw volglijst. Vink de vakjes aan voor de pagina's die u wilt verwijderen, en druk dan op 'Verwijderen' onderaan deze pagina. watchlist Overleg Volglijst watchlistcontains Overleg U heeft $1 pagina's op uw volglijst watchlistsub Overleg (van gebruiker "$1") watchmethod-list Overleg Bij de gevolgde pagina's naar wijzigingen bekeken watchmethod-recent Overleg Bij de recent gewijzigde pagina's gezocht naar gevolgde pagina's watchnochange Overleg Geen van de pagina's op uw volglijst is in deze periode gewijzigd watchnologin Overleg U bent niet aangemeld watchnologintext Overleg Om uw volglijst te veranderen dient u eerst aangemeld te zijn. watchthis Overleg Volg deze pagina watchthispage Overleg Volg deze pagina welcomecreation Overleg Welkom, $1! Uw gebruikersprofiel is aangemaakt. U kunt nu uw persoonlijke voorkeuren instellen. whatlinkshere Overleg Referenties whitelistacctext Overleg Nieuwe accounts kunnen slechts worden aangemaakt door bepaalde geregistreerde gebruikers whitelistacctitle Overleg Creatie account niet toegestaan whitelistedittext Overleg Om dit artikel te kunnen wijzigen, moet u ingelogd zijn. whitelistedittitle Overleg Aanmelden verplicht whitelistreadtext Overleg Om dit artikel te kunnen lezen, moet u ingelogd zijn. whitelistreadtitle Overleg Aanmelden verplicht wikipediapage Overleg Artikel wikititlesuffix Overleg Memory Alpha NL wlnote Overleg Getoond worden de laatste $1 wijzigingen in de laatste $2 uur. wlsaved Overleg This is a saved version of your watchlist. wlshowlast Overleg Toon de laatste $1 uur $2 dagen $3 wrong_wfQuery_params Overleg Incorrect parameters to wfQuery() Function: $1 Query: $2 wrongpassword Overleg Het ingegeven wachtwoord is niet juist. Probeer het opnieuw. yourdiff Overleg Wijzigingen youremail Overleg Uw e-mailadres yourname Overleg Uw gebruikersnaam yournick Overleg Uw bijnaam (voor handtekeningen) yourpassword Overleg Uw wachtwoord yourpasswordagain Overleg Wachtwoord opnieuw ingeven yourrealname Overleg Your real name* yourtext Overleg Uw tekst